


С хозяином

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, PWP, Porn With Plot, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Авторская расширенная версия 31.5 главы. Небольшие провисания матчасти и недоумевающий Уриэ в комплекте.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 2





	С хозяином

В коридоре, в небольшом закутке у лестницы, ведущей к спальням, нашлось тихое и спокойное место.

Пока радостно-весёлое обсуждение подарков плавно перетекало в состязание байками о необычных, неожиданных или смешных презентах, Хайсе выскользнул из фокуса всеобщего внимания и направился следом за Аримой, который под шумок покинул гостиную. Он нашёлся у этой самой лестницы, со стаканом в руке, немного уставший от суеты. И, тем не менее, казалось, он был рад возможности завести разговор с Хайсе, хоть и держался немного поодаль — как и весь вечер. Как и последние пару месяцев при любой личной встрече.

— Арима-сан.

— М?

— Это вам…

Арима всегда удивлялся, получая подарки, и в роли одариваемого чувствовал себя непривычно. Как следствие, даритель из него был непредусмотрительный — то есть обычно никакой. Хайсе не раз уже ставил его собственной внимательностью в неудобное положение, но годами выработанное равнодушие к любым календарным событиям, никак не относящимся к работе, было уже неискоренимо. К счастью, редкость ответных жестов Хайсе волновала не сильно: одной сдержанной благодарности ему было достаточно, чтобы буквально расцвести и долго, бережно носить в себе тёплое осознание того, что он стал причиной одной из редких улыбок.

В этот раз вслед за счастливым "Не за что!" Хайсе сделал небольшой шажок — влево и вперёд, к Ариме. Воровато оглянулся, царапнув ногтями по рубашке.

— На самом деле есть ещё кое-что. — Ариме слишком хорошо был знаком этот взгляд, непостижимым образом сочетавший кротость и лукавство. Хайсе едва уловимо кивнул в сторону лестницы: — Там, наверху. Я загляну ко всем и потом помогу найти.

Хайсе всё норовил обернуться на звук шагов, раздававшийся в дальнем конце коридора, поэтому поцелуй вышел коротким и неловким, как у подростков, которых вот-вот застукают под лестницей. Или, в их случае, около неё. Он, нервно улыбнувшись, поспешно отскочил от Аримы, как будто из-за угла обязательно должен был кто-то выйти, и направился в гостиную.

Стремительно преодолев первые метры, Хайсе замедлил шаг и постарался унять столь ярко ударившее в голову возбуждение. На губах неожиданным привкусом осталась горечь: Арима редко позволял себе выпивать, особенно в его присутствии, и вкус алкоголя до сих пор был незнакомым. Перед последним поворотом Хайсе мельком глянул в удачно попавшееся на пути зеркало: он, конечно, не Муцуки-кун, но прежде, чем в столь радостном предвкушении появляться перед гостями, в глаза себе посмотреть стоило.

Встроенный замок ручки щёлкнул, и Хайсе прислонился спиной к стене рядом с дверью; Арима, стоявший у стеллажа, уже ставил на место какую-то книгу.

— Думаю, Джузо-кун сможет занять остальных минут на тридцать… или около того.

— Что ж, — его маленькую комнату Арима пересёк в несколько шагов, уже у двери бросив прищуренный взгляд на будильник, — значит придётся ограничиться одноактным спектаклем.

— Да и тот безбожно со-а… кратить.

Хайсе послушно отклонил голову, со вздохом принимая нежно-собственнический укус в основание шеи; легонько царапнула кожу оправа очков. Хайсе был счастлив до головокружения, в том числе и оттого, что их малейшая близость заставила вечного — теперь — соглядатая, с ноября маячившего на границе сознания даже днём, ненадолго исчезнуть. Было не по себе думать, что он мог остаться в такой момент.

Арима торопливо целовал Хайсе всё выше и, щекотно мазнув губами по чувствительной тонкой коже за ухом — от мочки и вверх, по границе из дорожки мягких волос, — отпустил его ворот. Хайсе всё это время, блаженно прикрыв глаза, изогнувшись и острыми лопатками вжавшись в стену, в самозабвении расстёгивал пуговицы на его рубашке, путаясь в собственных пальцах, обычно невероятно ловких.

Он целовался жадно, кусаясь. С каждым мгновением идея остаться здесь, у стены, казалась Ариме всё соблазнительней. Хайсе чуть съехал вниз, чтобы помочь стянуть с себя свитер, — колено Аримы на пару мгновений обступило жаром, ощутимым даже через одежду. Наверно, не будь Хайсе так холоден в последнее время, это не произвело бы сильного эффекта, но сейчас, окончательно уверившись, что сходить с этого места им всё-таки не нужно, Арима резко вздёрнул его вверх, крепко сжав ягодицы. Очки мешались всё больше, и Хайсе, уже чуть окосевший сам, наконец снял их, положил на полочку стоявшей рядом этажерки.

Мир и сам Хайсе мгновенно потеряли резкость.

— Не стоило сегодня забывать линзы.

Контактные линзы были неудобны для работы, а в дополнение к этому заставляли глаза краснеть, вызывали дискомфорт и, в общем, Ариме были противопоказаны. Они шли в ход, лишь когда невозможно было пользоваться очками, но очень хотелось видеть всё. Вернее — _всего_.

Хайсе долго смущала эта привычка рассматривать его; Арима смотрел внимательно, почти не мигая, когда-то давно — изучающе, теперь — собственнически, любуясь каждым изгибом тела и каждым соблазнительным движением. И со временем странная привычка стала неотъемлемой частью их общей жизни: Хайсе почти физически ощущал, как его непрерывно ласкают жадным, хозяйским взглядом, и распалялся сильнее, старательно демонстрируя себя — разного. Арима не велел прятать даже какуган: он был частью Хайсе, неотделимой от него и столь же обожаемой, как он сам.

— Я… — Хайсе не знал, что именно хотел сказать, но чувствовал вину и убеждал себя: надо _что-то_ сказать.

…Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда они были так близко? Полтора, два месяца? Хайсе боялся приближаться к нему — и никогда бы не признался себе, отчего; Арима терпеливо ждал. Хайсе понимал, что не мог поступить иначе, но сейчас, утопая в долго копившейся ласке, готов был сгореть со стыда.

— Прос…

— Оставь, — Арима приподнял его ещё выше, так что одарять новым поцелуем пришлось подбородок. — Лучше обними меня.

"Обними", называется", — улыбнулся-полуусмехнулся Хайсе, ощущая невероятное облегчение и послушно смыкая ноги вокруг его талии крепким капканом. Наклонил голову чуть вниз, соприкасаясь лбами; стал стягивать рубашку с широких плеч.

— Я не перестарался? — Каждый раз искушение было слишком велико, чтобы Хайсе мог удержаться от вопроса.

— В самый раз.

Арима отпустил его и, с наслаждением проведя ладонями по напряжённым бёдрам, выпростал, наконец, руки из рубашки, которую Хайсе сложил парой привычно-аккуратных движений и пристроил на этажерку. Они быстро избавились и от его собственной — стараниями Аримы, правда, потеряв пару до безобразия маленьких пуговиц. Когда звякнула пряжка ремня Хайсе, тот игриво потянулся, переплетая за головой Аримы пальцы вытянутых рук.

— Арима-сан, тут всего пара шагов…

— Не замечал у тебя раньше особой охоты до кроватей.

— А сегодня она есть.

Арима сделал полшага назад, и спину Хайсе обдало прохладным воздухом. Вслед за мурашками по позвонку вверх прошлись горячие пальцы. Хайсе размял плечи, ощущая бережно-осторожное поглаживание на движущихся лопатках. Он толкнулся бёдрами — подгоняя. Одна из тёплых ладоней Аримы исчезла со спины — и звонко, почти-больно шлёпнула по ягодице. Снова улыбнувшись, Хайсе не менее звонко клацнул зубами рядом с его ухом.

Шаг, другой — и Арима опустился на край постели; Хайсе, расцепив ноги, в считанные мгновения упёрся коленями в матрас по обе стороны от него и подался вперёд, опрокидывая на спину.

В считанных сантиметрах от макушки кровать кончалась.

— Не слишком тут просторно.

— Не в одиночку я редко в этой постели бываю, так что…

Цель этой фразы была очевидна, но если ему так хочется поиграть…

Арима резко и сильно сжал волосы на его затылке, дёрнул Хайсе вниз, максимально приблизив лицо к своему, сверля пристальным взглядом:

— "Редко", значит.

— Я же не могу сказать "никогда", если вы уже здесь. — Хайсе потёрся о его кончик носа своим, легонько прикусил и тут же лизнул нижнюю губу. — Всё чаще думаю о том, что ревность — не такое уж плохое чувство.

В тепле между их полуобнажёнными телами рука Хайсе наощупь боролась с пряжкой чужого ремня, и — ради всего святого, эти широкие грубые ладони на его ягодицах будут сниться ему неделями… Опять. (По крайней мере, Хайсе надеялся на это.)

— Мне казалось, в тот раз тебе было больно. — Спокойным, чуть заинтригованным тоном — как будто не тот же самый Арима Кишо недавно был почти готов спустить себя с тормозов, как будто не он сейчас заставлял Хайсе жалеть о том, что люди вообще носят одежду.

— Но мне понравилось. — Понизив голос, мечтательно улыбаясь, нежно-колко целуя ещё и ещё. — Очень.

Повинуясь лёгкому толчку ладони, Хайсе подался вперёд, помогая в одно движение стаскивать с себя оставшуюся одежду почти до колен; освободившись наполовину, он качнулся обратно, почти раздражённо дёрнув брюки Аримы за ремень, вниз, — и ничего не добился.

Арима любил заниматься им долгими часами, доводя до исступления обоих, почти до боли натирая собственную чувствительную кожу, останавливаясь в паре движений от пересечения вожделенной черты, чтобы насладиться каждым миллиметром дрожащего от напряжения тела — и продолжать, снова и снова, пока они не замрут в изнеможении.

— В следующий раз тридцатью минутами не отделаешься.

— Тридцатью семью.

— Если считать твою привычку поваляться, то конечно.

— Поднимайся. Будет нехорошо, если тебя найдут тут спящим, да ещё в таком виде.

— Откуда вы знаете, может, я и дома голышом сплю, а не только у вас? — Хайсе призывно потянулся и свесил одну ногу с кровати.

Арима тяжело вздохнул, отворачиваясь к двери. Щёлкнул замок на ручке, и в тускло освещённую комнату ворвался яркий луч коридорного света. Дверь, однако, забуксовала, и спустя пару мгновений в улыбающееся лицо Хайсе прилетел его же свитер.

— Вставай.

Когда лучик света снова исчез, Хайсе уткнулся лицом в простыни (подушка давно завалилась между кроватью и столом) и шумно, с наслаждением втянул в себя приобретённый ими терпко-сладкий аромат. Он пролежал ещё с минуту, машинально скребя ногтями по простыням и думая о том, выветрится ли _их_ запах из комнаты до тех пор, пока все гости разойдутся, если не открывать окон. И о том, что в комоде лежит весьма кстати выглаженный комплект постельного белья.

"А может, на ночь так оставить?.." — мелькнуло в голове, когда он уже поднимался, с сожалением расставаясь с приятной ленцой, наполнявшей и тело, и голову.

В зале слышались разговоры и чей-то смех, но даже по звукам было ясно, что веселье пошло на спад. В коридоре в задумчивости торчал Уриэ, который — стоило Хайсе неспешно приблизиться — резко обернулся:

— Арима-са!..

Тот оторопел, вдруг обознавшись, но извиняться (естественно) не торопился.

— Кажется, тебе пора спать, Уриэ-кун, — добродушно заметил Хайсе. — Арима-сан вроде бы со всеми, в гостиной.

Сказав это, он — какой-то чрезмерно спокойный и одновременно довольный — проплыл в указанном направлении.

Уриэ не спешил идти следом: размышлял. Он не употреблял спиртного, совершенно точно не спал на ходу, и превосходное обоняние никогда (ни-ког-да!) его не подводило. От Сасаки пахло Аримой Кишо так же сильно, как и собой, и — определённо пахло чем-то ещё. Уриэ, кажется, и раньше как-то (очень давно) чувствовал призрак этого запаха, но тогда не придал странности значения.

Впрочем, какое ему дело до того, чем пахнет Сасаки, что за ересь.

В гостиной Арима обнаружился у дальней стены за разговором с Курамото, почти все остальные, к удивлению Хайсе, до сих пор окружали Сузую, с лёгким недоумением внимая сбивчивой истории, к которой Ханбее давал короткие — и, видимо, спасавшие ситуацию — пояснения. Сайко неподалёку проходила новую игру, нисколько не смущаясь присутствием гостей.

История вконец запуталась, когда Сузуя заметил пристроившегося на край диванчика Хайсе, но ликующий вопль Сайко заставил обратить на неё внимание даже Уриэ, который направлялся в другой конец комнаты. Пока народ разбирался, что же такого важного произошло на экране, Хайсе успел поймать вопросительный взгляд Сузуи и ответить беззвучным "Спасибо".

Хайсе покосился на стол, полный пустых бокалов. Что ж, пора принимать эстафету.

— Мне кажется, самое время для новой партии коктейлей, м? В таком случае мне не помешает несколько пар рабочих рук!

Расходились постепенно. Последним, следом за Ханбее и Сузуей (который умудрился заснуть на диванчике, а проснувшись, отчего-то отказался оставаться на ночь и заспешил домой) гостеприимный дом покидал Арима. Он, кажется, тоже спал на ходу, потому что отсутствие на нём пиджака пришлось заметить Муцуки.

— Я принесу, — слишком быстро, даже не дослушав, где вещь стоит искать, отозвался Хайсе.

Он резво исчез в комнатах и очень скоро вернулся, сияя, словно гирляндная лампочка, и слишком аккуратно — как показалось Уриэ — неся перед собой чёрный пиджак, из кармана которого выглядывал галстук. Сомнений в происходящем (особенно после разговора с Аримой: от того полвечера несло отлично знакомым для Уриэ запахом Сасаки) почти не оставалось, но до этой сцены почему-то ещё теплилась надежда. Уриэ не знал, на что он надеялся. На то, что они устроили спарринг в Рождественскую ночь, наверное. Почему нет, если одарённые следователи (и Сасаки) вообще не от мира сего. Но с каждой секундой надежда таяла, а раздражение — усиливалось.

Контрольный в голову — с мимолётным прояснением в глазах и сдержанной улыбкой сказанное Аримой "Спасибо, Хайсе" (остальные совсем ничего не замечают?). Второй — сама передача проклятого пиджака (это что, так называемое "непреднамеренное касание"? они взрослые люди или кто?).

Всё как в замедленном воспроизведении какого-то отвратительно слащавого фильма.

На Сасаки Уриэ старался попросту не смотреть. Не думать о нём и его в два раза более счастливой физиономии во второй половине вечера. Просто. Не думать.

Нет, безусловно, очень ценно иметь компромат на начальство. И если бы он задевал только Сасаки, мрачному ликованию Уриэ не было бы предела. Но как теперь жить, когда у него есть аналогичный компромат на лучшего следователя CCG, им лично безгранично уважаемого?

Уриэ был настолько занят попыткой переварить неожиданно свалившееся на него знание, что не посчитал необходимым отвечать на глупые шутки Ширазу перед сном, чему последний был немало удивлён.

И всё-таки — как это вообще могло произойти?


End file.
